Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium comprising a function for post-processing such as stapling.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-17692, control for, in a case where a limit is exceeded when there is a limit to the number of sheets that can be bound by stapling, outputting without performing stapling or cancelling part way through is proposed. Also, there are print apparatuses that comprise a storage area capable of saving print data according to a print job, and that are able to print saved print data. Furthermore, there are print apparatuses in which, as an improvement from the perspective of security or to delete usage capacity, it is possible to select whether or not to delete print data that is saved in a storage area from the storage area after a print completion, and that delete the print data saved in the storage area after a print completion if deletion is selected.
However, there is a problem as is recited below in the foregoing conventional techniques. For example, cases are envisioned in which printing is performed with a setting to delete the print data after the print completion including a post-processing setting such as for stapling in a printing of saved print data. In such a case, in the conventional technique, even in a case when printing completes without post-processing being executed, the corresponding print data is deleted. Here, although a user may consider printing again by performing different settings for the same print job since the post-processing that the user set was not performed on the printed output article, reprinting by using the previously used print data cannot be performed because the print data was deleted. In such a case, it is necessary that the user perform once again a saving of the print data of the same print job, and effort is required to acquire a desired print material.